


【授翻】tried to fight our energy

by AriaArioso



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, kind of a bummer but with porn, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaArioso/pseuds/AriaArioso
Summary: 彼得皱起鼻子。“其他人都叫你托尼。”“真的？”托尼有点被逗乐了。“所以你叫我斯塔克先生是因为别人都不这么叫我？”“从我嘴里说出来不是更好听吗？”他朝托尼灿烂地笑着，闪光的酒窝和珍珠般的白牙让托尼差点融化了。严格来讲，他说对了。“确实如此。”托尼承认道，彼得靠着托尼的肩膀笑了。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	【授翻】tried to fight our energy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tried to fight our energy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186541) by Anonymous. 



> 附加tag：年龄差异，有点扫兴的同时掺杂着porn
> 
> 作者的话：  
> 标题来自A妹的歌《everytime》。我想这很恰当。
> 
> 彼得可能是成年的。而托尼确实对他来说太过年长。（如果这对你来说那么重要的话，在这篇故事中，彼得大概17-19岁，托尼40多岁。)他俩符合原作性格吗？谁知道了！此外，如果有明显的设定错误，那是因为我只看过六部MCU电影。
> 
> 如果你想在阅读前得到深入的/有剧透的警告，请在Tumblr上发一个请求(匿名或其他方式)，我会尽快回复你。
> 
> 这篇文章修改了相当多《内战》的内容。两个家伙为了官僚主义打架使我厌烦。让我们假装托尼和史蒂夫在索科维亚协议的条款上存在分歧，然后就这个问题进行了一场漫长又成熟的对话，而不是搞大战。大家仍然是朋友，乔什·布洛林只是电索（死侍的好友），糟糕的写作只会发生在这里。在作者的时间线里，彼得是一个复仇者，并没有对过史蒂夫·罗杰斯的拳头。不过在他们的第一次对话中，他们还是谈论了他们是如何都同样来自纽约的。
> 
> 我本来的计划是“只是porn”，但这很快就变得疯狂起来。而且毫无疑问，没有beta。就这样。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 原文用插叙讲了托尼和彼得相处的日常——他们如何在一起，他们的第一次，他们的第n次，他们的纠结矛盾与爱意，看着有种灵肉结合的意趣。这类描写他俩的心贴在一起的文也是我一直欲罢不能的，故翻译出来推荐给大家。

托尼刚醒来的时候觉得被窝过热。他大脑的警示灯闪烁着，提醒他轻度出汗和噩梦之间的联系。近来他总这样。

可今天不一样。他不认为他在做梦，即使是做梦他也记不起来了。温暖是别的原因，他的脑袋混乱了一阵儿，思维飘到年轻人最近常用的洗发水到底是什么香味儿上，然后才想起来。(不过托尼确实在浴室里放了很多香波，所以想这个也很自然。)

哦。对。

彼得还在熟睡，毯子拉到下巴上面，身体蜷缩的同时膝盖弯曲着。他们用最宽松的勺子状相互挨着，托尼抵着彼得的后背，手搁在自己的肚子上，就像他不知道彼得会对他搂着他怎么反应似的。他在思考蜘蛛感应，或者别的什么。

他脑中有一块儿很尖厉地说，不把手放在他身上就不像那样了，是吗？

最近他没怎么听那个声音。

＊＊＊

在一系列惊人的巧合里，彼得回到基地，其他成员也都在那儿，大家表面分享情况报告，实际只是在一起瞎胡闹。暴风雨在傍晚时降临，重重地砸落在基地里，FRIDAY温和地提醒大家要呆在室内。

“是啊，穿着这身衣服哈皮也不能载你回家了。”托尼说。彼得还没来得及开口，他又继续道，“如果紧身氨纶的孩子感冒了，蜘蛛侠就不能像往常那样送老奶奶过马路了。”

“外面没那么糟糕。”彼得有气无力地说着，但他还是给梅打了电话告诉她他要在这里过夜。天气预报说雨要到清晨才会停，现在是星期五的夜晚，彼得无处可去。

彼得正尽职地做着作业，书包里的东西散落在桌子上，铅笔上的橡皮擦抵着太阳穴蹭来蹭去。他对课本皱着眉头——什么时候开始学生们必须随身携带课本了？——就像他表现出点儿悲伤，答案就会跑出来似的。他的眉心有一道小小的皱纹，托尼抑制住想用手指抚平它的冲动。

彼得太有礼貌了，什么都不问，即使到了晚餐时间食物也没有成为谈话的主题。托尼能听到他肚子咕咕地叫，他有点想等等，看彼得能坚持多久不说。但后来他觉得史蒂夫会骂他，甚至娜塔也会瞪他。所以他从座位上站起来。

团队的其他成员无论现在正身处基地里的哪儿，他们都没有想现身的迹象。托尼觉得还是简单点比较好，他从冰箱里拿出一些剩菜扔进微波炉里。当然，这些剩菜是由米其林星级大厨做的。托尼往彼得的盘子里又拨了一点热乎乎的苏卡尔，听到彼得吃东西时发出的开心的小声音，托尼的嘴角禁不住抽动起来。

“这儿平时是不是很安静？”彼得问着，把埃塞俄比亚煎饼塞进嘴里。“我是说，我知道今天这儿有人，但这好像不是很常见。”

托尼耸肩。“他们想出现的时候自然会出现。罗迪总会在附近。而且不管怎样，我也不介意安静。”

“是啊，但是，”彼得吞咽。“这样你不会觉得寂寞吗？”

“就像我说的，罗迪会来。佩珀偶尔过来，递给我一堆要签名的文件。而且严格来讲，FRIDAY在陪我。”

彼得不以为然地看了他一眼。“我只是说罗迪好像有点忙，因为我开始来这儿后只见过他一次，还是他正要离开的时候。无意冒犯FRIDAY，但AI不是人类。我可能是你唯一经常交谈的人。”

“我经常交谈的人多了去了！”托尼反驳道。他能想到四个名字——其中一个名字的主人就在他面前——这可能对情况没什么帮助。

“好吧，不管怎样。”彼得说着用餐巾擦了擦手，伸手拿起杯子，“谢谢你让我使你免受幽居病的困扰。”

“现在的学校还教你尊重吗，还是你吃了苦头才能学会？”托尼哀叹。彼得笑着回应——眼周的皮肤皱了起来，带着酒窝的脸颊变成玫瑰色——托尼无法移开视线。

彼得晚饭后写完了作业，开始看电视节目打发时间。托尼在生活区进来又出去，为没有什么好娱乐彼得的东西而感觉糟糕。他想邀请彼得进实验室，但是他现在正忙着史塔克科技的项目，一切都是保密的。就个人而言，他愿意给彼得展示所有的一切，但他的律师（和佩珀）很可能会有不同的想法。

当托尼第12次溜达回来时，彼得说:“我感觉我倒下就能着了。”雨还是下得很大，水从窗户上一片片地淌下来。他往沙发后面看了看。“嗯……我该睡在哪儿？”

“你的房间还没装修好呢。”托尼一边说着一边翻找厨房的抽屉。他发誓，他在最后两天的工作里在这儿留下了一个芯片，他有种感觉那正是他当下需要的修补零件。“事实证明，我们需要政府批准来开设日托中心。”

彼得哼了一声。“哈，哈，很有趣，史塔克先生。”他的耳朵有点粉，托尼显然没注意到。

“我当然有趣。你用我的房间。”托尼决定。“我睡沙发。”

彼得立刻坐直身子。“哦不史塔克先生。我不想麻烦你。我睡沙发就行了，没事——”

托尼不屑地挥挥手。“这没什么。如果有谁发现我不让你睡床上，他们会吼我的。”

“只有在你真的这么做的时候。”彼得说。然后，试探地，“或者——我想，我们可以分享。我是说床。”

托尼扬起眉毛。

“不，嗯，你是对的。”彼得喃喃地说。“我们不要那样做。”

托尼给他指了正确的方向，然后彼得消失在走廊上，可能是去舔伤口，但更可能是去洗澡。而托尼只是在众多的壁橱里找到了一条毯子。在沙发上安顿下来很容易——这并不是他第一次这么做——躺在一堆枕头上，电视安静地播放着深夜脱口秀，平板电脑搁在前臂和腹腔之间。

他拉起全息图，轻拍它们，分层：彼得的蛛网发射器非常有效，但蛛网本身是有限的，在弹药筒里用完就得换。如果将能量源升级成类似反应堆的东西，也许会在战衣中留出更大的空间，这意味着更大的弹药筒，也意味着彼得不会在网住罪犯的刀子时缺少织带。对了，他不如趁着改良这个的时机再设计些新的蛛网射击规则。

比起所有其他项目，他持续在这个项目上取得着更好的进展。这有点占领优先考虑级了，但托尼的半逻辑思维过程是，也许蜘蛛侠的福祉比任何别的科技小固件的更新更重要。他只是不需要那‘缺少那两厘米的网’的假设在他的良心上。

（说真的，托尼天才的后脑正愉快地搓着手，想像着当自己高傲地向彼得展示最新的蛛网发射器时，彼得眼中的光芒。托尼把他领到射击场上，他会把它们戴上，高兴地几乎要蹦起来。随着新蛛网协议的启动，他会激动的“哇！”的叫着，上气不接下气地快速道谢，我爱死这个了史塔克先生我该怎么感谢你……

最后一条——托尼大脑的其余部分也对它很感兴趣。)

“我去睡觉了，史塔克先生。”彼得说，托尼心都要吓出来了。他已经有段时间没经历那种幻视式惊吓了。

彼得正在走廊的拐角处偷偷看着他。他刚洗过澡，看起来像个粉桃子，头发还有点湿，松散地卷曲在他耳朵后面。他穿着托尼的图案t恤和运动短裤。很显然，这孩子抓住机会把他的衣柜洗劫了一通。他也许不该像现在这样高兴。

托尼懒洋洋地朝他挥手。“明早见，蜘蛛男孩。”

“是男人。”彼得咧嘴笑着，不假思索地纠正道。‘多贴合事实啊’，托尼相当冷酷地想。“早上见。晚安。”

＊＊＊

远处床头柜上的时钟在黑暗中闪烁着4:17。彼得本应在他自己的房间里，在基地的另一边。也许吧。他可能该在这个国家的另一边，一个托尼没有飞行许可就无法接近的地方。托尼觉得这一切就好像他没有经历因为彼得在马萨诸塞州而几个月闷闷不乐似的。

托尼戳了一下彼得的后背，然后稍更用力地又戳了一下。当托尼发现彼得没有任何清醒的迹象时，他叹了口气，转向一侧，直到他完全靠到彼得的身体上。一只手臂弯曲着放在彼得身上，指尖跳跃着描摹他腹部的肌肉。他简直身材好到烦人。托尼吻了吻彼得的后脖颈，只因为他能。

彼得咕哝着，把脸埋进枕头里。托尼不停地戳他，彼得嘟囔着什么，好像是在说“我醒了”。托尼轻轻地捏了捏他肋骨上的肌肤，感受他的颤抖，然后把手放到彼得的胸口中央。

“去睡你自己的床吧，帕克先生。”托尼喃喃地说。

彼得翻了个身，身体蜷成一团。他把头埋在托尼的下巴下，柔软的头发拂过皮肤。托尼仍然对彼得轻而易举地就能让自己给他让空儿而震惊。“现在太早了，史塔克先生。”他说，声音因睡眠而沙哑，只比咕哝声大一点点。“你就不能在早饭后再把我赶出去吗？”

“要是其他人看到你偷溜出我房间，那解释起来就可有意思了。”托尼一边说，手一边在彼得背上上下揉擦。

“我才刚睡，嗯，六小时。”彼得边说边擦眼睛。“史塔克先生，这次就迁就我吧。”

“还以为你会在这个之后叫我托尼，你知道，这个。”托尼说，食指从彼得散发的热气中移开，画了一个圈，好像在捕捉此刻发生的事：彼得，暖和地睡在他的床上，上身赤裸，一只小腿搭在托尼的小腿上。“整个’和你父亲形象的人睡觉’的情况。这件事。”

彼得哼了一声，又露出一个睡眼朦胧的笑，托尼知道他要说什么。不幸又可怕的是，彼得知道该拉什么弦，知道怎么让托尼闭紧嘴巴。他很聪明，才华横溢，但托尼不认为他的大胆来源于那些。他了解彼得那一面，在他人怕的要死时还铁定踏进闹鬼的建筑的那一面。需要着刺激，需要血管充满肾上腺素。托尼在彼得身上看到了这一点，正如他周围的人一直告诉他的那样，他的生活也是围绕这个展开的。

而在这儿，在他舒适的床上，他知道他也许不该为知道彼得要说什么而感到如此兴奋。但他还是想听。

“只要你问我，我让这个成真。”彼得眼里充满了挑战。

托尼真想问他，想极了。

＊＊＊

这不像托尼在等彼得，诸如此类的。只是——事情发生了。复仇者们需要拯救世界，还有所有这些。而且不管怎么说，这不是他想和他在一起什么的。托尼看着彼得的方式就像看着任何一个你得不到的人一样：含糊的，随意的。这根本不算什么。

真的，他觉得这很有趣，某种程度上又有点沮丧。这是他第二次像一只患了相思病的小狗一样去追逐一个人，而这个人是他绝对不该盯着看的人。

彼得生日的时候，托尼给他买了个蛋糕。几个复仇者在镇上一起为他庆生，托尔在他面前高兴地摔了个大啤酒杯，并发表了一篇关于“成为米斯加德男人”的长篇演讲。娜塔给了他一把蝴蝶刀。罗迪，一个一开始有点搞不懂彼得为什么在这儿的人，坚定地拍了拍彼得的肩膀。史蒂夫递上一支漂亮的钢笔。

“他们在太空里用了这根笔。”史蒂夫自豪地说。彼得朝他咧嘴笑了，把它塞进他胸前的法兰绒口袋里，就在刀的旁边。

托尼没有给他什么生日礼物。主要是战服升级。要想弄清楚如何使钛薄到足以用于纺织花了他几个通宵，但这在小规模上是可行的，就比如加固蜘蛛小孩的一件连体睡衣（国防军备！瞧瞧我这招！）。他还给彼得买了一些新的换洗衣服，这样彼得就不用在布鲁克林的公寓和基地之间来回穿梭了。彼得的房间一周前完的工，托尼只是稍微加快了一点施工速度。真的没什么特别的，反正也算不上是生日礼物。

彼得很喜欢它，当他盯着自己的房间时，他结巴了，这房间面积是他在布鲁克林时的两倍。一台新做的电脑在桌子上闪闪发光（漆成红色和蓝色，托尼承认自己就是这么俗气*），还有一些以科学为主题的小玩意，仅仅是因为当他心不在焉地提到这房间是给一个青少年使用的时，他的室内设计师认为这样会很好。托尼认为彼得不可能对他得到的东西表现出任何厌恶，尤其是当这些东西来自托尼时。这是病态的，几乎是。

不管怎么说，现在彼得已经到了复仇者的下一个阶段，在基地花的时间也不多也不少。当他没课或没在写他的大学入学申请论文，或者没有处于任何他该坚定地不想只做的领域时，他就会顺便过来。

托尼知道他不该这样。但是“知道他不应该”和“确实不应该”是托尼生活的维恩图*，它们仍然是两个不同且独立的圆圈。

他总是在想彼得。

彼得显然决定加倍他的调情尝试，这真的对情况没有帮助。即使所谓的调情是指扔了什么东西，然后用自认为淫荡诱人的方式弯腰去捡，而实际上只是让他看起来像屁股扭断了似的。但托尼还在看着，所以他不能说那没用。

托尼用调情回报。当然他会这么做了——又不是说他的判断力在这种情况下还能继续受控，狡猾的暗语和抛着媚眼的评论是他谈话的主要内容。他无法抗拒让彼得脸红的机会。彼得每次都变成粉红色，眼睛明亮又闪耀，同时尽他所能的回报。这难道不很有趣吗?

即使没有调情，没有偷偷注视，彼得那收到信号就瞬间脸红的样子……事实是托尼认为他很可爱，很有魅力。绝对是那种托尼会在吧台找到且聊到足以得知他们是否会和他一起回酒店房间的人。托尼又不是他妈的对跟年轻人上床有什么顾虑。只是这是彼得——“友好邻居”彼得，“申请了麻省理工学院”的彼得，“托尼非讽刺意义的的门徒”彼得，——所以他应该把手从他身上拿开。

“应该”并不意味着“想这样”。

因为，无论怎样，托尼是一个彻头彻尾的受虐狂，只要有可能他就插进彼得的空间里。在彼得从冰箱里拿水时，轻轻从彼得身边挤过，抓着彼得的胳膊向他展示如何使用战服的新功能。或者当彼得在工作间时，托尼俯身看着他一直在做的新示意图，并不停地摆弄那些图层。托尼把下巴搁在距离彼得的肩膀几厘米的地方，问彼得在做什么，把呼吸打到他脖子上，因为——好吧，都已经这样了，没准彼得会觉得恶心。而彼得差点儿从椅子上摔下来，膝盖猛地撞到桌板上。

托尼高兴地溜走了。

他以为这样他的余生就足够快乐了（也许是短暂的，考虑到所有的压力和不那么健康的二三十岁）。甚至都不需要在现实中触摸彼得就让彼得的脸变得涨红，他可以舒服地和他的幻想和右手互相依靠，直到他见上帝去。显然，这对彼得来说可不够好。

“我们能别再玩这个了吗？”彼得问，托尼几乎想假装不知道他在说什么。一半儿的他想收拾东西走人，度假，或者干点别的什么。也许是挖个洞把自己埋在里面。

这是可怕而漫长的一天。托尼的一个项目差点就炸到他脸上了；他和一个似乎不把职业安全与健康规范当回事的混蛋进行了一场温和但又令人不安的争论；然后FRIDAY在他又一次36小时的失眠后，为了他个人的“安全”将他挡在了自己的实验室外；而且彼得一周都没露面了，忙着对付他的四个考试和两次随堂测验，而且还会有更多的考试，这次会是为了强化他的大学申请。托尼真的好累。他好想彼得，想念转身就能看到彼得的时候，想念彼得尝试和FRIDAY谈话的样子，想念彼得嘲笑托尼是个老宅男但无论如何还是留下来的样子。总之，这不是什么好兆头。

“如果我错了，说错了有关我们的事，请告诉我。”彼得说。没法装傻了，他站在房间的中央，托尼的手抽搐着。

“这不是一个好主意。”托尼终于说，他累得没法直接回答他。他不需要列出原因，那样他们得听上一整天。

“所以这不是一个好主意，但你却一直跟我调情，为了什么，好玩吗？”托尼可能是平生第一次说不出话来。彼得走进了一步，托尼坚定地坐在他的座位上*。彼得坚持道:“我没说错，对吗？你喜欢我吧?”

多么崇高的词啊。托尼不知道该笑还是该哭。“我的感受并不是这次谈话的主题。”

“这是整个谈话的一部分。”彼得交叉双臂回答。他看起来很小，很脆弱，对自己的感觉过于开诚布公。托尼真的，真的不该这么做。“如果你也有这样的感受，如果我更大一点——”

托尼退缩了。“别这么说。”

“但如果我是，”彼得继续。“你就会觉得关于我们的一切是可以接受的。不是吗？”

“你真的不能那么想。”托尼又一次避开了问题的主旨。事实是托尼从没在年龄层面迈出这么远，无论是和谁。至少他们都到了21岁的合法饮酒年龄。托尼不知道这是否真的值得骄傲。“只能这样。我们俩谁也改变不了眼前的局面。”

“为什么不呢？”彼得问。托尼盯着他的下巴和他坚定的眼神，移不开眼睛。“如果我们想要对方，为什么我们不能试试？”

“那不是——你知道事情没那么简单。”托尼叹了口气，“彼得，你15岁我就认识你了。你真的认为那看起来不错吗？往好了说，我已经诱导你三年了。”

彼得吞咽。“但它不是——它不是那样的。我知道。”

“不论你什么感受，这在他人看来都很差劲。”托尼说。“而且说实话，我没有认知僵化到说我不认同这个。听着，我的生活总是遇到一个接一个难以置信的混乱状况，说起来我还算处理的不错。可是如果它暴露了，我开始他妈的操一个十几岁的孩子，那些小报会兴奋两个星期然后持续跟进。这次是关于你的。你真的想要这个很可能让你后悔个一两年还阴魂不散的坏主意？”

“我不是十几岁的孩子。”彼得争辩道，在任何其他谈话中注意到彼得多么快的为这点上跳脚都是很有趣的。“我十八了。我已经18岁有段时间了。我在哪儿都是成年人，除了在你脑子里不是。”

托尼觉得自己的头发都开始因为压力变灰了。他甚至都不知该从何说起：彼得才刚满18岁3个月；18岁还是个青少年；当另一个人已经40多岁时，18岁什么也算不了。

“如果你担心这个，”彼得继续说，“没人需要知道。关于我们，我是说。我不用——你不需要成天搂着我。我不想那样。”

“这不是和你一起在公共场合露面的问题。你不该成为任何人的肮脏秘密。”托尼安静地说。“更别说我的了。你该得到比那更好的东西。”

“那就别让我成为那样。”彼得说着挑衅地仰着下巴。“如果你给我们一个机会，我不会后悔的。所以把它做对吧。”

托尼看着彼得，他只是凭着一时的兴致和一些模糊的YouTube视频就把这个孩子带到了自己的生活里。但彼得是那个在托尼的生活中为自己创造出空间的人。他完全是出于固执，就像他会永远安顿在那儿似的，就像也许只要他把爪子挖得足够深，只要他足够渴求，一切都会好起来似的。

托尼认为一生中有那么一次得不到他想要的东西将是一个很好的教训。教他什么是谦卑，什么是自我保护，什么是霍华德给不了的。

问题是托尼从来不善于自我否定。他想，为什么要是这次呢？

“好吧。”托尼最后说，他不明白自己为什么说出来了。彼得全身掠过的解脱感几乎把他双腿的骨头抽没了，他的胳膊松垮垮地垂在身体两侧，吐出了一直屏着的呼吸。也许这样就好了，托尼绝望地想。他伸出胳膊。“过来。”

彼得几乎是扑到了托尼身上，紧紧地贴着托尼的身体。他真的好温暖，温暖的几乎让人无法忍受，托尼用毯子的末端裹住了他，他把头靠在托尼的肩膀上。

托尼警告说:“你知道我们都不能谈论这个。我们不能在公共场合被看到。我们也不该在这里单独呆太久。人们会猜到的。”

彼得哼了一声表示同意。他握着托尼搭在他肩膀上的那只手，把他们的手指扣在一起。他看着托尼在他的平板电脑上移动东西，问托尼问题并提出改进建议。就像他们一直做的那样。

托尼还有很多话想说。但是他可以享受这个。现在，他可以享受他们所创造的一切。

＊＊＊

“你真的不喜欢那个吗？”彼得问。他把托尼拉进，无声地要求托尼用身体的重量压向他。彼得很喜欢这样，托尼也乐意帮忙。“当我叫你斯塔克先生的时候？”

“不是我不喜欢。是我确实有个名字。”托尼说，“如果你想，你可以用它。”

“托尼。”彼得说着皱起了鼻子。

“别叫上瘾了。”托尼说，干巴巴的，尽管他正俯身亲吻彼得的胸膛中央。

“我总是叫你斯塔克先生。”彼得说。“你从来不叫我彼得。现在改口似乎很奇怪。不管怎么说，我想你其实打心底喜欢我这样叫你。”

“这在你理解里远比我理解的更吸引人。”托尼说着拉起彼得的拳击内裤顺着彼得的腿往下滑。他很确定他永远也厌倦不了这部分。彼得的身躯躺在床上，水汪汪的月光洒在他身上，就像一幅藏在亿万富翁阁楼里略带情色意味的文艺复兴时期的画。这在某种程度上讲是正确的。只是不在阁楼里。“你看了太多不好的色情片。”

“斯塔克先生。”彼得气喘吁吁，发出像呻吟的高声。当托尼掐他的大腿时，他笑了。

“别闹。”托尼说。

“那不这样我怎么能让你继续呢？”彼得问。

“你可以试着表现好点。”

“我一直都很好！”彼得说，而这当然，是不可否认的事实。“而且不管你嘴上怎么说，你肯定是喜欢我的小脾气的。”

“你低估了自己。”托尼说，他倒不是反对。不过要是让彼得知道这个秘密就糟了。他轻咬着下唇，只为了听彼得发出的声音。“如果你真的觉得自己只有一点儿小脾气，那咱们该谈谈了。”

“两点小脾气。”彼得补充。

“至少。”托尼回答，彼得笑的时候他也笑了，笑的灿烂又纯粹。

＊＊＊

彼得凝视着笔记本，雅致的斯塔克工业公司标识用一种几乎看不见的灰色墨水印在笔记底部的角落里。“嗯，这是空白的。”

“没错。”托尼说，“这样你就可以写下你喜欢什么，不能接受什么。我不会给你一张选择清单的。”

彼得把笔记本推到桌子另一边。“我们就不能直接说我接受你能接受的一切，然后就此了结吗？”

“啊，慢一点，极速车神。”托尼做出要求减速的手势。“肯定不行。你想要让我在这上面自由发挥？”

托尼冲着自己做了个手势。老实说他不太确定这能传达什么。可能是说自己缺乏认知或道德水准之类的。这个孩子（得停止这么叫他了）可以自行理解。

彼得耸耸肩。“你知道你在做什么。”

“不一定，我的自知往往很模糊，几乎只是瞬间的事。”托尼回答。他叹了口气，用一只手捋了捋头发。“好吧。听着，我知道这样做有点不舒服和烦人，但是这是很重要的，好吗？所以给我点惊喜。”

彼得扬起眉毛，但他把笔记本拉得更近了。彼得用笔点了下本子，“人们通常都不喜欢什么？”

托尼耸了耸肩。“我不会干涉这个过程。”

彼得用空气撑鼓脸颊，写下“可以”，画上下划线。在底下写上手活，口交，肛交。

“呵，有意思。”托尼面无表情。

彼得平静地无视了他。绑缚（轻微的）。打屁股？我很有可能喜欢被支配的感觉，不过这需要实验。

列表从这儿开始顺畅。

只用了大约十分钟的思考和记录，彼得最终交出了一张几乎写满的纸。它的范围是相当广阔的。

“我也列了一个’不行’清单。”彼得看到托尼评价名单的方式后，辩解道。那个清单短得挤到角落里去了。

“很好。”托尼一边说，一边把清单叠好，塞进上衣胸前的口袋里。“非常有帮助。谢谢。”

“所以我们什么时候开始？”彼得清了清嗓子。他开始脸红了。“你知道，开始解决其中一些项目？”

托尼被逗乐了：“我希望你能等到我带你外出晚餐后再实验。”

“当然，很好。”彼得说着把椅子推开。“所以现在吃晚饭？”

托尼不知道他在骗谁。彼得几乎就在他的皮肤下嗡嗡作响，这又不像说他在一个冷静的位置。但他确实有分寸。这就像为放纵买单。如果你做了一件小小的坏事，你可以做些好事来弥补它。他不太清楚天主教义是如何运作的，不过也许带着你那‘刚不算未成年’的学徒去吃晚餐会抵消和他做爱的影响。

“是的。”托尼说着站了起来。“我们走吧。”

＊＊＊

彼得缓慢而慵懒地吻着他。他的手滑过托尼的耳后，拇指抚摸着他的太阳穴，托尼握着彼得的手腕，感受他手掌下稳定跳动的脉搏。

“你想怎么做？”他们分开的时候托尼问道，黑暗感觉太吵了。

彼得一声不响地翻了个身，用前臂和膝盖撑起身体，抓起床头柜上的润滑油递给托尼。老实说，托尼喜欢和他这样做爱，一只手紧紧地绕在彼得的屁股上，一只手交叉放在他胸上。最初的几次不怎么愉快，不是身体上的，而是精神上的。它感觉隔绝，太像在利用别人的身体。彼得的身体。彼得在他们性交时发出的细小声音听起来总像受到了伤害，托尼忍不了这个，尤其是当他的每一丝爱意都被罪恶感搅得乱七八糟的时候。

（托尼把这一切都告诉了彼得。因为该死的，他想要变好，想要对自己的想法和感受开诚布公，也想去学习如何交流。而不只闷在心里或跑掉，放任自流，最后用他的愚蠢、不体贴和通常的托尼垃圾事伤害彼得。

“那还真甜。”彼得心不在焉地说着，打开笔记本电脑——那电脑远超出了规格，什么样的大学生需要在笔记本电脑上配置全息投影系统？——托尼为他造的，这样彼得就有能带到学校的东西了。“对了，我觉得你应该试试把我压到桌台上或别的什么。”

然后那就发生了。也许轻率，但托尼感到如释重负。没准部分罪责可以被赦免，只一小部分，但依旧是安慰。)

托尼亲吻着彼得肩胛骨之间的空隙，伸出抹过润滑油的手指摩擦彼得的洞周。彼得推开他，嘟囔着要托尼进来，托尼则吻着他唇下的肌肤笑了。

当托尼把第一根手指按进去时，彼得打了个寒颤，他又加了第二根手指。他现在了解彼得的身体了，每一次抽搐、扭动和呼气。他知道该挑逗到什么地步同时又不会太过。

已经是三根手指的深度，而彼得依旧向后抵去，脑袋垂在两肩之下，每次戳刺都伴随着沉重的呼吸。托尼的手滑过彼得的脊椎，看着他在他的触摸下拱起。他把手指绕在彼得的后颈上，当他的拇指在彼得的脉搏上停留时，他几乎奇妙地感觉到彼得有多强壮。或者说这简直像个奇迹——彼得让托尼看到他那如此颤抖，好像永远要不够似的样子。

“不是我不耐心什么的。”彼得说着，头从肩膀上探出来，格外冷淡地看了托尼一眼，“但也许你可以在太阳升起之前开始操我？”

托尼笑了，但他在行动，他伸手去够润滑油，打开再抹到自己的阴茎上。瓶子扔到一边，把手掌放回彼得的脖子上，他没有错过彼得把颈部靠向他手的方式。

“你会好好地问吗？”托尼玩味着，把老二顶在彼得的洞上。“也许你可以好好的用一声’托尼’作为结尾。”

“你就吊着我上瘾了，是不是？”彼得把脸紧紧地埋在枕头里嘟囔着。“你太坏了就只给我这个——”

托尼全推了进去，彼得剩余的话在一些非常有趣的呻吟声中消失了。

“不好意思，我没听清。”

“我不敢相信人们会让你成为复仇者的门脸。”彼得气喘吁吁。

托尼笑了，在彼得挺直身子之前吻了他的肩膀。他用手握着彼得的腰侧固定彼得，缓慢地干他。

彼得从不在床上大声，他从喉咙后面发出微弱的声音和呻吟，甚至那些声音还没等从他嘴里冒出来就没了。托尼可能更喜欢相反的样子，但当他看到彼得尽可能地保持着安静，双手紧握床单，指关节变得苍白，脸狠狠地压在枕头上，他的心就化了。

“你可以更用力点，”彼得说。然后，戏剧性地:“如果你愿意的话，托尼。”

托尼挺腰快速往前顶着，彼得跟着一晃一晃，身体在他接受每一寸的时候拱起，托尼的阴茎整个儿埋在他里面。

“操。”彼得嘶声叫着，冲着床单喘息。

“是你要求的。”托尼高傲地回答。彼得笑着呼气，用一只手抵着床头板，向后推着以适应托尼的动作。

托尼咬着彼得的肩膀，亲吻自己留下的印记，然后轻轻逗弄着彼得的耳朵。彼得在他身下喘着粗气，他们的身体在寂静的黑暗中相遇的声音响极了。也许粗暴，也许急切，托尼的手指轻轻地绕住彼得的咽喉，用自己身体的重量把彼得压到床垫上。

“托尼，”彼得的声音比耳语大不了多少。“托尼——”

“再说一遍。”托尼说，这已然不再像玩笑了，他的话暗示了一些他并不为之而自豪的，野蛮又丑陋的东西。

“托尼。”彼得喘着气说着，短促，急切，这太多了。

托尼知道这是真实的。

＊＊＊

托尼认为他的第一次并不特别。他对性的态度不出所料地随意：他喜欢让他的伴侣开心，他可以做的很激烈，但这并不意味着什么。两个人（或更多人）一起享受快乐。就是这么简单的事。

托尼要命的想让彼得的第一次特别起来。

把时间后退一秒。这并不是说托尼是刚得到把手伸进彼得的裤子的许可就迫不及待地拉出他的老二疯狂投入的那个人。彼得没有经验，但他并不纯洁到傻，这意味着如果他俩在一个房间里独处超过十分钟，等彼得看到他眼里的神情，有人的裤子会迅速飞离它该在的地方。

这就是第一次发生的样子——在他们开始这件事后没多久——托尼坐在沙发上，彼得跪在他两腿之间，脸涨得通红，慢慢地撸动托尼。

“我想尝尝你。”彼得说道，对于一个生平第一次平视别人的阴茎的人来说，他是相当严肃的。哪怕现在彼得说想把他五马分尸，托尼可能都会答应。

总是迎难而上是彼得的特点，他从不是个逃兵。这是托尼发现的彼得那些令他感到不安，又毫无意外地吸引着他的事情之一。彼得做着超出自己本该做的范围的事，又因为做的极好而得到奖励，并且从中获得乐趣。这真的不该令他感到惊奇。

落到实处：彼得那试探性地，实验一样的用舌头轻抚托尼阴茎的方式并不算挑逗；但彼得用嘴巴包裹他时那湿润又闪闪发光的眼睛是；他深吸一口气打算咽下更多，因而没耐心地擦拭下巴上的口水时的样子也是。

如果托尼的性冲动有良知，他的生活会更容易一些。

与大众的看法相反，托尼喜欢的类型不是处子。这更像是年轻人被他吸引了，因为他这个年纪的人不该也不会被年轻人吸引。当然，这又是一个托尼纯粹就没法在这个时段分析的事情，因为这只会让他思考——担心——彼得。托尼爬回他想象中的洞穴，这样他就不用面对它了。

他只是需要先别射到彼得的嘴里。这些事情他以后会考虑的。

也就是说。第一次。要让它特别。

他让彼得躺到床上，因为这似乎很重要。他没有把玫瑰花瓣撒得到处都是，不过他想他也许该点支蜡烛。他不知道该怎么装饰这个屋子来让它变得更舒适，抚慰。这儿从落地窗到混凝土地板都太简洁了，缺乏装饰的品味。

不过现在想这个已经晚了，彼得双腿张开，弯曲膝盖搂着托尼的大腿，嘴周因为托尼的胡子而发红。他的眼睛睁的那么大，双手搭在托尼的肩膀上，喘着粗气，好像控制不了自己似的。

“这样舒服吗？”托尼问，彼得果断地点点头。“很好。”

托尼帮他脱下t恤，小心翼翼地放到床边。彼得的身体漂亮，苗条，肌肉却很结实。他很坚强，这是一种说法——不容易碎掉，是另一种说法。

托尼吻了他，手从彼得的胃上方划到他牛仔裤的腰带上。当托尼终于用手指轻拂他的牛仔裤，慢慢解开纽扣时，彼得安静地呼了口气。彼得撞到托尼身上，托尼暗自发笑。他知道自己在挑逗他，以近乎痛苦的速度拉着拉链，只为了听彼得发出这些小小的、甚至有些暴躁的声音。但是部分的他仍是那么，那么的不确定：彼得是不是真的想要这个，他们是不是还有毫发无伤地从中撤回的余地，他是不是会把一切都搞砸，是不是——

“你在想什么？”彼得轻声问，托尼的眼睛猛地一眨，遇上彼得的眼睛。过了一秒钟他才意识到他的手搁在彼得的大腿上一动不动，已经有段时间了。

“没什么。”托尼胡言乱语。“你还好吗？”

彼得点点头。“如果我们都裸着，可能会更好。”

“我们可以解决这个。”托尼说着，果断地拍了拍彼得的大腿。“起来，好吗？你有点沉。你可以脱下裤子和内裤。”

“真浪漫。”彼得面无表情地说，但当他走到地板上时，他在微笑。

“你可以——”托尼还没来得及想好就开口。他正解开衬衫的扣子，看着彼得脱下牛仔裤，大脑到嘴巴的过滤器关闭了一秒钟。他啪地一声闭上嘴巴。

彼得扬起眉毛。“把话说完。”

“我正想说你可以慢点。”托尼回答，彼得看了他一会儿，然后笑了。

“我可以。”彼得说着，回到托尼的空间。

他吻了一下托尼的嘴角，然后吻着托尼的下巴的线条。他把托尼的衬衫从他的胸口上滑下来，顺着胳膊扔到了远处的某个地方。托尼刚听到织物的摩擦声，他的汗衫就也跟着飞走了。他疯狂地扭着身体，试图去追寻彼得的嘴，但是彼得没有停下多久，只是用嘴唇轻轻地擦了擦托尼带胡茬的皮肤。托尼几乎没有注意到彼得解开腰带，将皮带从裤子里抽出来，扣环撞击地面的声音。

最后，彼得拉着托尼的手，沿着他的胯部，移到他的腰间。彼得把他们的额头压在一起，低声说着“很好”之类的话，托尼几乎听不到耳朵里脉搏跳动的声音。托尼把彼得的四角内裤往下拉了拉，手沿着彼得柔软裸露的大腿皮肤移动，他几乎能感觉到他带来的鸡皮疙瘩。

彼得粗鲁地脱下内裤，再次跪到托尼的腿上。他抓住托尼的肩膀往后推，直到托尼平躺在床上，抬头看着他，脸上的红晕一直蔓延到脖子上，湿润光滑的嘴唇，眼里的那种神色。几乎太过了。

几乎。

“让我们的第一次轻柔一点，好吗？”托尼边说边用拇指轻抚彼得的脸颊。他真的很漂亮。

彼得气呼呼地说。“不想要那么轻柔。”

“你知道，我们现在不必把你清单上的东西都来一遍。”托尼说。“我想我以后还是会想和你做爱的。”

“我不是没有耐心。”彼得咕哝道。“我就是喜欢这样，好吗？我每天晚上自慰都会想象自己被狠狠地操到坐都坐不稳。”

“我——好吧，我想我不应该惊讶你会喜欢那样。”托尼说，努力不表现出彼得已经把他肺里的空气都打空了的事实。“考虑到，你知道，荡蛛网和打击犯罪。还有口交。你喜欢刺激。”

彼得咧嘴笑了。他俯下身来亲吻托尼，托尼趁机将手扫到彼得的背上，调整他们的位置，好让他们贴在一起。彼得朝他猛冲着，阴茎压在托尼的拉链上。这摩擦对裸露的皮肤来说太大了，但彼得似乎完全不在乎。

“我要毁了你的裤子。”彼得说，他也许可以表现的对这件事有更多的歉意。但说实话，托尼几乎没法注意到任何他们身体那确切的接触点以外的事情。

“我还有更多的裤子。”托尼发出一声大笑，咬住彼得的下嘴唇。

“也许我们应该……再多动动？”彼得建议道。“这似乎不是咱们想做的任何事的最佳位置。倒不是说在你那儿上磨来磨去不好。”

“悉听尊便。”托尼说。他交换了他们的位置，轻轻地把彼得放在床上。

彼得挪动了一下，推开旁边的枕头，这样他就能舒服地躺下。托尼跟着他的动作，好像不能忍受离开彼得超过几秒钟，他小心翼翼地用自己的身体包裹住彼得的身体。

“那么。”托尼说。

“那么。”彼得回应。

“你应该告诉我你想要什么。”托尼说。

“哦。”彼得吞咽。“呃，我，我必须得说吗？”

“当然。”托尼说。彼得把头转向一边嘟囔着。托尼啧啧道：“如果你不能说它，那你就不该得到它。”

“你最坏了。”彼得气呼呼地说，但这里面没有真正的怒火。他深吸了一口气。“请操我？”

好吧。

“既然你问得这么好。”托尼说，彼得朝他翻着白眼。

托尼一路亲吻到彼得的胸口。用牙齿轻扯着彼得的乳头，只为了听他尖叫。当托尼终于到达彼得的腰带曾在的位置，看着那儿皮肤上的松紧带的勒痕，彼得的笑声打断了他。

“嗯？”

“没什么。”彼得笑着说。“只是，你知道。托尼·斯塔克会把我的老二叼在嘴里。”

“我很可能会改变主意。”托尼回答。但他仍然把彼得的腿搭在肩膀上，所以，恩。

托尼做的很缓慢。因为他觉得他应该这么做。他吻了吻彼得的肚子，把嘴移到彼得的胯骨。当他用牙齿咬住一侧骨头的突出部分时，彼得有点颤抖，他的手掌滑到了床单上。

“还好吧？”托尼问道。

彼得点点头，托尼把嘴转向发热的肌肤，用咬痕标记彼得的大腿，然后又越过彼得的阴茎，在另一侧重复这一切。

托尼玩得很开心，这时彼得用膝盖轻轻碰了碰托尼的头，至少算是轻柔地，然后挺起身看着他。“你打算做点什么实质性的吗？”

“这样没耐心。”托尼咂着舌头。“也许我不知道自己在做什么。”

“你在网上有四盘性爱录像带，”彼得面无表情地说。“而且他们都得到了八卦杂志的高度评价。”

“好吧，我没法反驳了。”托尼轻轻地用大拇指压住彼得的阴茎头，当彼得扭动时，他笑了。“那么，你看过哪些？”

“只有你跟另一个男人在一起，而且是三人行的那个。”彼得回答说。啊，托尼记得。不管你对纽约北部有什么看法，只要你知道你在做什么，总会发生很有趣的事。

“你看着它手淫了几次？”托尼问，只为了好玩。

“就一次。”彼得慢吞吞地说，好像话从他身体里硬挤出来的似的。

“真的吗？我开始觉得你不那么喜欢我了。”托尼说，彼得哼了一声。

过了一会儿，彼得回答他:“我是说，那是三人行。当然很辣。但是……如果我说我不喜欢分享你的这个想法，是不是太尴尬了？”

托尼停顿了一会儿，说道：“我认为这是恰到好处的尴尬。”他有点想把头埋进枕头里，但那不是重点。

“哦，好吧。”彼得咕哝着。

“这太让人受宠若惊了。”托尼承认。“很高兴知道我是你性觉醒的源泉——”

“哦我的天哪——”

“——你所有的幻想都围绕着我，而且只有我。”托尼对彼得灿烂地笑着，彼得用手捂住脸。

“你真的是最坏的。我现在能说安全词退出吗？”彼得闷闷地说。他把手从脸上放下，这样他就可以看着托尼。“我开玩笑的。拜托不要停。”

托尼吃吃地笑了，俯下身去亲吻彼得的阴茎尖，听到了一种类似窒息的声音。他花了一点时间……只是看着。彼得的阴茎和他身体的其他部分一样漂亮，它泛着粉红色，朝腹部翘起，已经在皮肤上留下了前液的痕迹。托尼并不是没见过彼得的阴茎，只是从没这么近距离看过。托尼还没给他口交呢——实际上，这些更像是他在托尼靠近他之前射的——为彼得辩白一句——托尼的手造就了这一切。

他用嘴唇温柔地包裹住彼得的阴茎，摇着他的头，没有增添任何吸力，即便如此，彼得还是无助地扭动着。他尽可能抚慰地抚摩着彼得的大腿，但考虑到彼得喉咙后面发出那些微小醉人的响声，他怀疑这并没有多大帮助。

他做的很简单。没用太多的吸力，因为那让年轻的彼得浑身无力。真的，没什么花哨的，如果给他的口交做个排名打分，可能是B-。他用舌头轻轻拍打着顶端的裂口，感受前液温暖的味道充满口腔。

“你很安静。”托尼评论道，他停下来好让下巴休息一会儿。托尼已经有段时间没给任何人口交了，当然他也从未因此收到过抱怨。“你还好吧，蜘蛛男孩？”

“鉴于这个公寓这么大。”彼得气喘吁吁地说。现在托尼注意到了彼得的双手紧抓被单指节发白的样子。他没把它们撕碎真是个奇迹。“我觉得就算我努力，恩，声音在这里也不会大到哪里去。”

我们等着瞧吧，托尼想着，本能*又占据了主导。他哼了一声作为回应，差点被彼得的膝盖撞到脑袋。

“对不起，对不起，”彼得喘着气说。“只是——好吧，太多了，那真是太多了。”

“好的那种吗？”

“是啊。是。”彼得吞咽。“很多。”

托尼再次用嘴唇轻轻裹住彼得的阴茎。彼得把一只手插在托尼的头发里，揉着它们。他没有拉拽它们或怎样——就算有托尼也不会在意——只是抓着。

他的身体太紧张了，大腿上的肌肉在托尼的手上发紧。他快到了。打从他们到床上后，他可能就快到了边缘。当托尼再次抬头看他，他的眼睛紧紧闭着，嘴唇抿成一条细线。托尼撸动他的阴茎，彼得解脱一样呼吸的样子让托尼没法移开视线。

“如果你现在射出来，也许会更轻松些。”托尼低声说着，亲吻彼得的小腹。彼得一听这话就抽搐起来。托尼禁不住想，在这个年纪，伴随着强烈到爆炸的感官，那是什么感觉呢？这几乎让他内疚。“那会更舒服。不那么紧绷。”

彼得深吸了一口气。“好吧。”他说。“但是你——你还会继续下去，对吧？”

托尼点点头，下巴蹭着彼得大腿上柔软的皮肤。“我会照顾你的。”

彼得来的时候，全身都在颤抖，高潮的呻吟到蜷起的脚趾，形成一个涟漪。托尼在感觉到这要发生前移开自己，温柔地撸动彼得让他度过这个过程。彼得的精液溅到肚子上，他呜咽着，抽搐着挣脱托尼的手，这只是太多了。托尼确信他就是物理性的没法把视线从彼得身上移开，彼得肩膀向后拱起，嘴巴张开无声喘息的样子，如果这是刻在他上眼皮里的画面，他的余生都会是幸福的。

托尼认为应该给彼得一些喘息的时间，但彼得盲目地伸手够他，抓住他脖子后面的短毛把他拉了过去。托尼把自己的身体贴在彼得的上，用身体感受着彼得胸部的起伏。他捕捉着他们的呼吸的频率，耐心地等待着，直到彼得回复平静。

“嗨。”彼得终于说道，并朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“嗨。”托尼回答。就这样单纯。

“嗯，那是。比我想象的多得多。”他把腿绕在托尼的小腿上。“但我还是想你操我。”

“我们会到那儿的。”托尼笑着回答。“但如果你想让这个过程继续下去，你就得让我起来。”

彼得皱着眉头，但还是让步了，他侧身看着托尼下床脱下外裤和内裤。托尼翻了翻床头柜的抽屉，找到润滑油和避孕套。

“你用手和膝盖会更轻松。”托尼说着，回到彼得躺的床中央。这场景几乎吓到了托尼，彼得躺在床单上就像发着光，看上去就像他一直都在这里似的。“或者你在上面也可以。”

“哦，嗯。”彼得说。“我能继续这样躺着吗？我是说——能这样就最好了。你知道的，因为能看着，我是说能看着你。”

托尼探究地看了他一会儿。“如果你想要这样的话。”他说。

“是的。”彼得点点头，嘴唇坚定地抿成一条线。“我想要这样。”

托尼抓起一个枕头，塞到彼得的腰下面。彼得看起来是这样的暴露，为了显而易见的目的展示着身体。托尼该忏悔？或内疚？现在是时候好好想清楚他们究竟在做什么了！

但他没有，相反他打开了那瓶润滑油。房间里几乎一片寂静，只有他们的呼吸声，和彼得的身体在床单上些微移动的窸窸窣窣声。相比下瓶帽的声音几乎太响了。在托尼给手上涂满润滑油的时候，托尼感到自己的手在颤抖。

他把瓶子放在一边，倾下身体。彼得还在看着他，胸脯快速起伏着，眼睛紧盯着托尼闪着光的湿漉漉的手。托尼吻了他的太阳穴。

“放松。”托尼喃喃着说，用嘴唇轻抚彼得的脸颊。“深呼吸。有我呢。”

“好吧，”彼得低声说着。“好吧。”

托尼俯下身，用一根润滑过的手指抵着彼得的洞，在开始的几分钟只是来回摩擦着外面。彼得在开始总是会紧张，直到托尼的手指更伸进去一点，彼得的呼吸渐渐适应它。他们以前做过这个，只是从没有把它当做通向其他事情的前戏，而且也没频繁到让彼得真正习惯它。托尼空着的那只手按在床垫上，彼得立刻找到了那只手，把他们两人的手指紧紧地缠在一起，握得那么紧，托尼觉得他的骨头都要碎了。

第一根手指很简单。托尼进行的很慢，第一个指关节，然后等待彼得的呼吸平静下来，再向更深处。不久托尼又往手上抹了一点润滑油，增加到两根手指。

“感觉很好。”彼得带着气音说。他又硬了，阴茎顶端流下前液形成的珠子，托尼对此笑了。

“再加两根，好吗？”托尼一边说，一边小心地把手指滑出来，然后把三根手指按在彼得的洞上。“你做的很好。你太棒了。”

彼得深吸了一口气，战栗着，但依旧点头。托尼插入了三根手指，缓慢而温柔地滑动它们，彼得呻吟着，眼睛紧闭，嘴唇微张，在托尼操他的时候不自控的收缩着腹部。托尼甚至没有隐藏他在盯着看的事实，他把手指全部抽出来，又把它们往里推，他看着彼得的脸。

彼得发出的声音肯定是托尼从前没听过的，彼得突然睁开眼睛好像也对此感到惊讶。托尼真想再听一遍那从彼得嘴里勾出来的不知羞耻的声音。

“别害羞啊。”托尼一边说，一边轻轻逗弄着彼得。而彼得瞪着他。

“你说得倒轻巧，”他抱怨道。“发出丢脸声音的人不是你。”

“这并不丢脸。”托尼纠正道，用小指碰了碰彼得的洞，没放进去，只是提醒一下接下来会发生什么。“我喜欢知道你享受它。”

彼得咽下口水。“哦。好吧，我确实喜欢，所以。”

托尼吃吃地笑了，用小指压过彼得的臀缝，看着彼得张开嘴轻轻呼气。

“你做得很好。”托尼说，彼得发出一种类似窒息的声音。“你很喜欢被表扬，是吧？”

彼得点点头，抬起睫毛仰视托尼。“当它们来自你的时候，是的。”

这似乎比托尼当下能处理的信息多得太多。于是他转而专注于慢慢给彼得扩张的工作，越来越深，直到彼得轻松地接受，身体随着托尼的手的移动而摇摆。

“如果你一直继续这样，我就会射出来的。你知道，”彼得说着挑衅的仰起头。“这不是我今晚的计划。”

“准备充分总比准备不足好。”托尼说着，彼得翻了个白眼。

“我很好。”彼得回答。“说真的，我怀疑你的老二有没有那么大。”

托尼一边笑一边在被单里盲目地摸索避孕套，他撕开一个包装，把光滑的乳胶卷到阴茎上。又回到彼得的空间，亲吻他的膝盖，坐直身子，阴茎头压在彼得的洞上，身体前倾，直到他盖住彼得的身体。

“这样好吗？”托尼问，彼得点点头。“如果你觉得疼了，需要我停下来，尽管说出来。你不用假装，只是告诉我。好吗？”

“好。”彼得说，露出小小的灿烂的笑。托尼之后得问问他这个。

“好吧。”托尼喃喃道。“好孩子。”

在托尼尽可能轻柔地把阴茎推进去的同时，他不经意地用拇指轻抚着彼得的太阳穴，这是一个缓慢的过程。四根手指的润滑当然是足够的，但这是不同的，一切都是不同的。彼得喘着粗气，眼睛低垂看着这一切，脸微微地斜向托尼的掌心。

抽出的过程是痛苦的。托尼只想把自己往里推，抓着彼得的腰，把他整个套到他的老二上。相反的，他紧握住被单，等了几秒钟，等到彼得的手放松，手指缠绕在他的手腕上。当托尼终于挤进一英寸时，彼得发出一种模糊的、几乎像受了伤的声音，托尼整个僵住了。他抬头望着彼得，眼睛在彼得发紧的腹部和紧绷的下巴上打转。

“继续。”彼得说，他抬头看着托尼，眉头皱着，眼神严肃而专注，强烈得就像一道光，托尼觉得自己被这种目光镇住了。除了听从再无别的办法。

托尼又深入了一英寸，他停顿了一会儿让彼得呼吸，吻着彼得的嘴角，感受彼得的手紧紧攥着他的手腕挤压的感觉。

“这是——嗯。全部的吗？”彼得问道。

“只是几英寸。”托尼说。

“好吧，怎么说，那绝对是虚假广告。”彼得说，如果他还能发这么多牢骚，那托尼显然做得不够好。“在我嘴里绝对感觉不到有这么大。”

托尼对他笑了笑，尽管彼得眼神迷蒙，脸颊也泛起了红晕，但他还是小小的噘着嘴。托尼抚平彼得的头发。“再适应一会儿，会更好的。”

彼得点点头，突然严肃起来，托尼俯下身来小心翼翼地长长地吻他。彼得歪着头，亲吻着，就像他为之饥渴。托尼让自己迷失在彼得嘴唇的感觉里，他的舌头，他的味道，无处不在。

“你现在可以动了。”彼得低声说。“我想我没事的，你可以的。”

托尼微微抬起彼得的膝盖，调整好角度，他越往深处推，彼得发出的声音越让人无法抗拒。

“这样好吗？”托尼问，彼得狂怒地点头。

托尼抽出一点，又推回去，彼得用手捂着嘴，在托尼钻进他身体里时眼睛紧闭。

“更多。”彼得喘息着。“你可以——求你了——”

“这不是要比个高下。”托尼说。“放慢一点，记得吗？”

“你不会伤害我的。”彼得固执地回答。“来吧。”

托尼朝他点点头，用手搂住彼得的腰，更用力地压住他的膝盖。他每次都进入的更深。即便如此，彼得还是太紧了，得再过段时间托尼的胯部才能完全贴合彼得的皮肤，彼得呼吸更加急促。

“就像那样。”彼得喘着气，托尼听着。

彼得把双腿缠在托尼的腰上，脚踝交叉在他的背上。他的手指抓着托尼的肩膀中央，几乎肯定会留下瘀伤。彼得用他的身体搂着托尼，每一块肌肉都想让托尼更加靠近。托尼迷失其中：无论是彼得发出的声音，包裹着阴茎的又紧又柔软的感觉，或是彼得在他身下起伏的样子。托尼俯下身，沿着彼得的脖颈轻咬，在他喉咙边上留下一个淤青的吻，呼吸着他的味道，也许这样他就能永远记住它。

花了一分钟他才弄清楚他听到的声音，那就好像是从另一个房间里传出来的似的。快速吸气的声音——彼得在抽鼻子。托尼赶紧停了下来，低头看着彼得。彼得试图偷偷用枕头擦干自己的脸，但托尼一看就知道那是眼泪。

“嘿。”托尼惊慌失措，但彼得只是摇摇头。

“没什么的。我保证。”彼得说着不耐烦地擦了擦眼睛。他看着托尼，下巴绷得紧紧的。“只是太多了。好的那种太多。我只是有点……控制不住。”

“我们应该停下来。”托尼谨慎地提议。“如果太多了，我们应该停下来。”

“你想都别想。”彼得说。如果他的眼睛不是红肿的，震慑的效果可能会更好。托尼想，彼得可能是他认识的最优秀的五个人之一，但现在想到这个确实有点不合时宜。

“跟我说说吧。”托尼低声说着，他的声音压在彼得一侧的脸颊上。这感觉像是一些彼得不能说出口的东西，尤其是当他们像这样紧紧地挤在一起，看着彼此的时候。

彼得呼吸着，停顿了很长时间。最后他问道:“感受到这么多也是可以的，是吗？对别人感受到这么多。”他的声音那么小，假如他们不是挨的这么紧，托尼可能都听不到他。

托尼显然不像大众普遍认为的那么聪明，在经历了如此柔软脆弱、如此多痛苦以致他都没法全辨认清楚的事情之后，他甚至都不知道该说些什么。他闭上眼睛，听彼得呼吸。当他终于能够看向彼得的时候，他看到彼得眼中的警惕，好像他想保护自己。托尼讨厌这样，他希望自己能为彼得赶走这份戒备。

“我也是一样的。”托尼说，直到他说出来，这才成为事实。他吻了吻彼得的眉心，把他们的额头压在一起。“我对你也感受到太多了。”

彼得点点头，咬着嘴唇，看着托尼的眼睛。托尼想知道他在寻找什么，如果他能找的到的话。彼得用他的腿轻轻拉着托尼，好像在提醒托尼他们在做什么，他的嘴唇上浮现出一个湿润又真诚的微笑。托尼温柔地笑了，再次亲吻彼得，因为他能，也因为他该这么做。

彼得想让他继续，托尼也想这样。他缓慢又坚定的操着他，直到彼得用大腿挤压他的腰，催促他。彼得近了，他的身体几乎在颤抖。托尼把手伸到他们中间，用手掌抚摸彼得的老二。当他用大拇指抵住彼得的阴茎头，彼得颤抖了，大腿紧紧地缠着托尼的腰。不需要太多就能让彼得再射一次，只需要一只手，松松地几乎没有摩擦地握着他的鸡巴。

托尼咬紧牙关，彼得一波又一波的高潮将他团团围住。他等着彼得结束，尽量保持不动，直到彼得在被单上变得脱了骨头似的。他知道彼得太敏感了，他开始抽离，但彼得用一条腿搂着托尼的腰，把他留在那里。

“继续。”彼得说，托尼摇摇头。

“那就太多了。”他说。“没关系的，我不必——”

“继续。”彼得坚定地重复道。他看起来很糟糕，眼睛半闭着，哭得通红。托尼在他喉咙上留下的印记是鲜红的，他几乎不记得留下了它，但它太显眼了，实际上是一种所有权标记。托尼试图无视他心中那股强烈的渴望，但这真的很正常，不是吗？

托尼没有回答，而是再次把脸塞到彼得的喉咙那儿，吻着他嘴下脆弱的皮肤。他知道他是在用牙齿刮擦那个伤口，因为彼得呻吟着，身体拱起，想把托尼搂得更紧。当他开始移动，他开始失去他一直试图保持的不算稳定的节奏，他让自己被彼得绝望地包围着。他听着彼得哀求、哭泣、恳求更多，手臂搂着自己的脖子。他甚至没有试图阻止自己认为这是多么的“足够”。

＊＊＊

“顺便说一句，你不是我父亲的角色。”彼得说。

“什么？”托尼问道。他以为彼得已经睡着了。他还期待着在自己的内疚中戏剧性地煎熬。也许站在落地窗边，沉思着，眺望外面灰色的基地。

“你之前说过你是我的父亲形象。”彼得澄清道，托尼几乎记不起来了。彼得用手指在他拳头大小的伤疤上画着电弧反应堆的形状。他似乎痴迷于这凹凸不平的皮肤。托尼不想分析太多，什么都和钢铁侠和英雄崇拜有关，他已经知道这多纠结混乱了，这也是为什么他们在这里。“我从来没有那样想过你。”

“不管你怎么想，彼得，这基本上就是我对你的看法。”托尼说着，他很平静。（不是基本上——年龄差？是事实。人生导师？是事实。鸟和蜜蜂*？好吧。)这是他第一次以一种没有取笑彼得对他的荒谬倾慕的方式说这句话。这当然是奉承，但是，托尼应该比这更聪明，不是吗？

彼得耸耸肩，似乎没有注意到笼罩着他们的巨大差距。“对我来说，你只是一个普通的人。”他说着，嘴角翘起。“只有你，一对儿退伍老兵，一个绿色的海德先生*，一个真正的神……诸如此类等等等等，我可以继续举例。”

托尼嘴张开，又闭上。

“我想说的是这整个——你是会变老。可我们的余生也不像正常人一样。”

“不像。”托尼停顿了很长时间后说道。他把彼得的手举到嘴边，亲吻他的指节。“你至少说对了这点。”

还有更多想说的。就像在一个外星人爬过虫洞想把纽约撕成碎片的世界里，他们的关系也是不正常的。或者说托尼已经将从中年迈向老年，而彼得甚至都没考虑过这个。或者托尼想到彼得时那种恐慌的感觉——他喜欢把它视作自己的良知——最近变得安静了，托尼几乎因此感到害怕。尤其是托尼不知道如果彼得离开了，对这个失去兴趣了，开始意识到留在这里是多么的愚蠢了，他会怎么做。他不知道他们俩谁更没法放手。

总是有更多话要说。托尼不知道该怎么说。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 托尼承认自己就是这么俗气*：原文是（because Tony's admittedly a cheeseball）cheeseball，名词意为芝士球，也可以比喻很俗气，没品位的人  
> 维恩图*：高一的数学课上会讲到这个，交并补集等等。  
> 托尼坚定地坐在他的座位上*：原句是Tony resolutely does not shift in his seat. 双关语，还有一个意思是“托尼坚决不改变他的立场。”当然，事实是托尼在谈话中很快就投降了。  
> 蜥蜴脑*：原文是Lizard Brains，意指人脑中掌管与理性思考无关的部分，掌握本能的古老部分。  
> 鸟和蜜蜂*：国外的性启蒙教育常用的故事。结合托尼和彼得做的事情，也算是身体力行了。  
> 海德先生*：源于英国作家罗伯特·路易斯·史蒂文森的小说《化身博士》，文学史上首位双重人格形象。学者亨利·杰科试图用药物分离自己性格中的善良与邪恶，结果导致邪恶的自我掌握了身体的主导权，成为名叫爱德华·海德的恶棍。这位作家更为大家熟知的作品是《金银岛》。


End file.
